


Cariño

by ToxicFatAss



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic), Personified Fandoms (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, M/M, softrelarion
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicFatAss/pseuds/ToxicFatAss
Summary: ●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●Esperar a que alguien se robó tu corazón crezca.
Relationships: North Korea/Sovietic Union (anthropomorphic), Union of Soviet Socialist Republics/North Korea (Anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 4





	1. Prólogo

━━━ Norte...

Habló el comunista de más de 30 años tomando la mano del jóven norcoreano de ya 18 años recién cumplidos, el menor se sobresaltó levemente tras la acción del mayor que lo vio. URSS había esperado tanto tiempo para ese momento que simplemente no podría creerlo, verl al niño pequeño que crió ya ser un adulto; el tiempo pasa rápido y le da cierta nostalgia.

A su mente vinieron pequeños recuerdos en donde le asignaron al menor de los hermanos Corea, el pequeño Norte, mientras que el mayor era asignado al país con su contraparte económica, USA.  
Más pequeños recuerdos vinieron a él, desde el pequeño caminando hacia él, el pequeño jugando con su hijo Rusia y Ucrania mientras estos eran más grandes que él.

Muchos bellos recuerdos y eso formó una sonrisa en su cara que se caracteriza por la seriedad que presenta.

━━━ Pequeño... No sabes cuanto he esperado este momento... ━━━ habló acariciando la mejilla del pequeño, cabe resaltar que estaba agachado, ya que el pequeño Norte medía cerca de unos 155 cm y él cerca de 210 cm así que era un martirio; Norte se sonrojó un poco por las caricias del mayor.

━━━ ¿es-esperar...? ¿es-esperar qué...?

URSS sonrió acariciando la mejilla del menor mientras este buscaba respuestas.

━━━ Pequeño Norte... ¿Quisieras ser mi pareja?

El pequeño se sobresaltó con un gran sonrojo; no pensaba que el comunsita que lo crió lo amara de esa manera, URSS pensó que el pequeño norcoreano no quería, pero el menor le abrazó de la mano y asintió con una bella y pequeña sonrisa.

━━━ ¡SÍ! ¡Sí quiero!

Lo abrazó con una sonrisa, URSS le acarició la cabeza feliz de que aceptara.

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Notas del Autor:

•Relación versatil (aunque ambos son pasivos)

•Norte es uno de los paises más pequeños en altura-

• capitulos cortos (200-300 palabras) o largos (no sé de cuantas palabras pero posiblemente de 500 o más)


	2. Uno

Ya había pasado cerca de un mes desde que el comunista se había confesado al pequeño Norcoreano y este milagrosamente le hubiera aceptado, en ese corto tiempo el norcoreano se fue a vivir con él porque URSS lo permitió, ambos podrían parar más tiempo juntos, igualmente en ese tiempo los hijos de URSS y el hermano del norcoreano se enteraron.

A decir verdad no se lo tomaron demasiado bien en un principio, sobre todo el surcoreano, se excusaba con la idea que su hermano menor era muy pequeño para tener pareja con sólo sus escasos 18 años. Por otra parte los hijos del comunista veían eso de manera un poco extraña, les incomodaba la idea que su padre de más de 30 saliera con un joven de 18.

Pero en dos semanas Rusia y Bielorrusia lo aceptaron, ahora faltaban sus otros hermanos.

Dejando eso; era de mañana cerca de las 7, el cielo estaba azul grisáceo, hacia bastante frío, el comunista abrió lentamente sus ojos dando un bostezo, al aclarar su vista vio al menor abrazandolo a él, con su linda carita escondida en su pecho, se veía adorable.

URSS vio el cielo por una de las ventanas, hacía frío a decir verdad.

━━━ creo que es mejor seguir durmiendo...

Sonríe abrazando al pequeño y cerrar sus ojos para descansar abrazando al pequeño Norte como si fuera un peluche.

[I]

Cerca de las 9:30 el ruso mayor abrió sus ojos somnoliento, con su mano buscaba al pequeño norcoreano y se levantó cuando no lo encontró.

━━━ ¿norte? ━━━ lo llamó bajando las escaleras.

Detectó un dulce olor y un tarareo levemente agudo en la cocina. Al entrar encontró al menor cocinando, suspiró con una sonrisa y le abrazó por la espalda, haciendo que el menor diera un gritillo.

━━━ Cariño, me asustaste ━━━ habló el menor con una sonrisa nerviosa, si se había asustado, URSS le acarició la cabeza con su gran mano ━━━ Ya casi está el desayuno, espera un pequeño rato ¿sí?

El comunista asintió besando su mejilla para después sentarse en su silla.

Era una mañana típica para ambos.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de autos:

• Ucrania no acepta que su padre salga con alguien jóven--- 

• Norte es el que cocina

• A URSS le duele la espalda pero le gusta abrazar y darle besitos a norte.


	3. dos

En una tarde lluviosa el norcoreano con una sonrisa preparaba objetos para peinar el lindo y largo cabello del comunista; con una sonrisa acomodó la sala para ello y fue a buscar a su pareja la cual está en la cocina comiendo un pequeño pan.

━━━ Amor, ven a la sala ━━━ sonríe levemente tomándole de la mano para llevarlo.

━━━ ¿Mh? ¿Para qué amor?

Sin decir mucho lo llevó a la sala donde le pidió sentarse en una silla sin respaldo pero bastante cómoda, URSS confundido sin saber que era lo que su pequeña pareja quería hacer, escuchó una silla acercarse y poco después se sobresaltó, ya que unas pequeñas y suaves manos tocaron su pelo.

Es Norte con un cepillo en su mano izquierda, tomó una parte del pelo de su amado para peinarlo suavemente, URSS era quien se lo peinaba y pocas veces dejaba que el menor lo hiciera, y esas pocas veces se resume en tocar un poco y peinar las puntas con sus dedos.

El menor peina suavemente arreglando el pelo del comunista.

━━━ Siempre has tenido un bonito pelo, quisiera tener el pelo como el tuyo cariño. ━━━ sonríe para continuar peinando con su pequeña sonrisa, URSS se sonrojó levemente, en ocasiones le decían que tenía buen pelo y nada más, a sus anteriores parejas no les importaba dar halagos que no sean sexuales.  
Por eso Norte le parecía muy tierno.

Mientras pensaba en aquello el norcoreano de baja estatura hace trenzas pequeñas en el cabello largo del comunista y las decora en la punta con broches de flores, arcoíris o corazones que le dio su hermano mayor, hasta que se le ocurrió una mejor idea y soltó todas esas trenzas e hizo otro peinado para su pareja.

[I]

━━━ Amor... ¿ya vas a terminar? ━━━ preguntó el comunista algo cansado de estar así, el menor se está tardando bastante en sólo cepillar su cabello ¿que tanto hace? ━━━ estoy cansado...

━━━ En un segundo amor, mis manos también están cansadas pero prometo que valdrá la pena.

Suspiró y asintió levemente, en unos minutos más el menor terminó ━ finalmente ━ pensó, el menor le acercó un espejo para que se viera.

━━━ Y dime amor ¿que opinas?

Su largo y bello cabello había sido amansado para ser un bello peinado de trenzas recogido, son faltar los broches de flores blancas que le daban toque tierno.

━━━ Me... Me encanta..

Se inclina para abrazar al menor, este con una sonrisa acepta y le da un beso en la mejilla.

━━━ me alegra que te haya gustado.

URSS no se quitó el peinado.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. tres

Seguía lloviendo, parece que la lluvia no tiene piedad ese día, ahora el sol se ocultó para dejar salir a la pálida luna, la pareja estaba sentada en el sillón viendo películas viejas que el soviético tenía guardada en una caja en el ático, ambos arropados con mantas pues el menor tenía frío y "obligó" al soviético a cubrirse para que no le diera frío, a pesar que este estaba acostumbrado a esas temperatura.

Norte compró unas golosinas para ellos, hacer como esas ciertas de pijama en donde ven películas hasta tarde y comen dulces. URSS vio la hora de reojo, las 10 de la noche, miró a su pareja norcoreana que se quería dormir pero intentaba resistir, rio por lo bajo por eso.

━━━ Creo que ya deberíamos ir a dormir... ━━━ habló suave, Norte negó recomponiéndose temporalmente, mañana no tendría que trabajar así que podría estar con su amado más tiempo, pero en unos minutos el menor quedó dormido en las piernas del mayor ━━━ No podías resistir más.

Tan sólo pasaron 5 minutos; el comunista suspiró acariciándole la cabeza arropándole para poder dormir, bostezó y apagó la tele, sería mejor dormir con su pareja y eso hizo, le acarició la cabeza hasta quedarse dormido.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas del autor:

• Norte no resiste mucho despierto, lo máximo fue hasta las 11.

•capitulo corto ;)))

• spam---

https://www.twitch.tv/yoliwiorkaskie

Hago streams ,,)

pasenselo a ver si quieren..--


	5. Cuatro

Norte quería una cita con su pareja más alta que él, le emociona la idea de salir ambos a un lugar en específico y tener momentos algo románticos, tal vez ir a un cine para ver una pelicula en cartelera, Norte se emocionó bastante y corrió a ver sus ahorros, después de contar bien y llevarlos todos o casi todos fue a buscar el comunista el cual estaba en la sala.

━━━ Cariño ━━━ se abalanzó a abrazarlo con una sonrisa y le miró emocionado, URSS respondió aquella muerta de cariño viéndose levemente extrañado por las reacciones del menor ━━━ cariño, vámonos a una cita, tengo el dinero.

Este rio un poco por la repentina petición del menor, pero no podía negar que igualmente quería una cita con él; Norte le pidió que se cambiara para ir a un lugar, posiblemente al cine cosa que le agradaba a URSS de cierta manera.

Cuando ambos están listos para irse comienzan a caer pequeñas gotas de lluvia, el menor de ambos lleva un paraguas por si las dudas, bueno, en realidad son dos paraguas; en fin, van algo rápido al más cercano, al momento de llegar el menor no sabe que película escoger, pero le pide a su pareja que no sea de terror porque le asustan.

━━━ Bien cariño, veremos que hay... ━━━ no había mucha variedad, sólo acción barata, tontas y tóxicas películas para adolescentes y una película de animación, tal vez buena para el menor ━━━ ¿que te parece esa?

Norte miró la película y era que una en verdad le gustaba la cual es Mi vecino Totoro. De inmediato el menor asintió y compraron las entradas juntos, ambos compraron caramelos para la función, era un combo doble y con unos dulces demás.

[I]

Al salir del cine empezó a llover algo fuerte y hacía frío, el norcoreano tembló y se apegó al comunista, éste abrió el paraguas para que no les cayera nada de agua y así calentar el menor, fue una buena cita a decir verdad.

Ahora debían descansar, dormir una tarde como pareja.

━━━ Cariño... ¿te gustó la cita...?

USSR sonrió y se agachó para darle un beso.

━━━ Me encantó cariño.


	6. Cinco

Norte sonreía pues hoy visitaría a su hermano mayor Surcoreano, por otra parte, URSS no lo estaba tanto, recuerda que cuando empezó a salir con el menor este le dio varias advertencias de tipo hermano sobre protector, aunque lo comprendía, su hermano apenas cumplió los 18 y este aprovechó para tener citas; pero eso no quitaba que igual se pasaba con la protección del joven Norte.

━━━ Cariño ¿no estás feliz a Sur?

━━━ Eh... ━━━ no sabía qué contestar, no le desagradaba pero no se animaba ━━━ su...supongo que bien...

━━━ Nos quedaremos todo el fin de semana, hace mucho no veo a Sur.

El norcoreano se encontraba emocionado, al bajar del avión en donde va con su pareja, allí estaba su hermano sentado esperándole, cuando lo vio sonrió y lo abrazó, este gesto fue correspondido. URSS bajó después de su pareja y vio la escena de cariño entre hermanos.

━━━ Me alegra mucho verte Sur.

━━━ Igualmente ━━━ con su mano izquierda acaricia la cabeza de su bajo hermano ━━━ que bien que se quedarán una semana.

Ve al comunista algo serio, no le gustaba verlo y aún no aceptaba mucho que saliera con su hermano ¿alguien de más de 30 saliendo con un niño que acaba de cumplir 18? ¿eso no sería ilegal?

Suspira y ve a Norte.

━━━ Sur, ya vamos a tu casa, tengo hambre ━━━ sonríe tomándole la mano a su pareja, cosa que Sur desaprobó un poco con su mirada.

━━━ Bien...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

•Sur tiene como 21 años-

•no aprueba la relación-


	7. 6

El trío disparejo entró a la casa del surcoreano, Norte fue por algo de comer pues decía que tenía hambre, dejando a su hermano y su pareja solos unos pocos minutos.

━━━ No puedo creer que salgas con él ━━━ mencionó Sur molesto cruzando sus brazos para luego ver a URSS ━━━ es un niño, eres un depredador.

━━━ tiene la mayoría de edad, dejó de ser un niño ━━━ habló con enojo pues odiaba que lo llamara literalmente pedófilo ━━━ así que deja ese tonto argumento y mejor acepta que tú hermano ya dejó de ser un niño pequeño.

Sur gruñó queriendo gritarle, pero llegó su hermano con unas galletas en mano y una sonrisa, sentía donde en medio de los dos y dando una galleta a cada uno.

━━━ lamento tardas, Sur tiene las cosas muy altas.

━━━ descuida cariño.

URSS sonrió ganador acariciando la mejilla de este, Sur veía enojado, aún consideraba al menor como un niño, su manera de actuar, que tiene los 18 recién cumplidos.  
Tenía celos.

━━━ Sur ¿Vemos algo?

━━━ a...ah... Si ━━━ agarró el control tembloroso por sus pensamientos y dejó que el menor colocase sus canales preferidos.

Escuchó un beso que se dió la pareja.  
Apretó sus puños mirando a otro lado.


End file.
